


Once Upon a Time Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for Once Upon a Time for various pairings.





	

**#17 - Prompt:** Once Upon a Time, Hook/Charming, exception to the rule  
 **Fill:** "Asking for her _hand_? You know she'd kill you, right?"


End file.
